bzp_mafiafandomcom-20200215-history
Bionicle Mafia VII: Frozen Wastelands/Scenes
Note: Due to the October 2013 Hacking many of the scenes from this game are gone. The below is just what is left in various caches and archives. Night Two Night Two: There seemed to be but one place the mafia could not touch. ShadowVezon1, however, was not welcome there. Instead, he sat in his inn with only one customer to his name. "Can I get something to drink?" questioned Protalgif. The reply was less than enthusiastic. For one, there were no drinks to be found. Also, the mafia was barging in through the doorway. "I've got one." The mafia handed Protalgif a glass that said "All Nocturn, Every Day". "Can I get ice in this?" The Cryo promptly froze him. The rest of the mafia was less welcoming.' by Mafia;Night 2' Since you guys asked so nicely here's a suspect list: Veigar y CeeCee The Remorseful Automaton Der Xaeger Nara SmoothJazz ToaKapura1234 Chro Canis Lupus Lloyd: the White Wolf Protalgif Wasp Zakaro Dual Matrix MT Zehvor Toa Onarax The Icy Wonder: Voxumo SongBird Flaredrick: the Sniper Shadowhawk Pulse SonicBOOMXS Lieutenant Obvious Dragonstar7 JLv2 Day Two Glaciers don't move that fast. At least, that's what Shadowhawk thought. Today the village had voted to let Valendale disprove that. He had transported Shadowhawk to a cliff nearby. The Chattering Corpse Glacier was approaching rapidly. It was demanded that feathers fly, so fly they did. The Chattering Corpse Glacier then flew down with him, absorbing Shadowhawk's dead body into its mass. Shadowhawk;Villager;Lynched;Day2 Night Three Every villager had taken resort in the resort. Strangely, its owner was not to be found. Most of the guests were going to bed by this time. They had stationed Flaredrick to snipe out any mafia that might come in. He could hear creaking and cracking around him. The mafia in this game were overpowered enough to go through the front door, so that's where the launcher was pointed. The sounds were just getting louder. By the time poor Flaredrick realized they were coming from above, it was too late. The ceiling split and he was crushed by a block of ice. In this block of ice lay frozen the missing man, Zakaro. Was there no safe place left?' ' the sniper;Villager;Killed by mafia;Night 3 ' 'Day Three Canis had managed to convince everyone he should die. Which was foolish. You know what else was foolish? The fact that he tripped and impaled himself on an icicle on the way to die. Valendale came to whisk the body away to the Chattering Corpse Glacier, but not without leaving something behind. 3 Night Four Valendale had politely invited Xaeraz and Automaton over, along with a heavily shrouded fourth figure. This figure was the one now speaking. "You guys wanna learn how to play Liverpool rummy?" "Sure, why not?" Alas, this question would end up being a bad one. I had two books of aces and I was prepared to play the rest of my 20 card hand and win. That was when... "So you're saying I have to play off of other's cards for the rest of the game?" "Yep." "NO! Forget that! I am self made!", I said flipping the table, and pinning Automaton. Then I began my transformation. I was no longer Valendale. I was SELFMADE HARDCORE MAFIAAAA. The shrouded figure had left the room. I fired a beam at the ground, raising up my new undead minion. He stabbed at Automaton and there was a satisfying crunch, yet this victim would live to run away. Remorseful Automaton;Armor Shattered by mafia;Night 4 All this while, Xaeraz sat with a frozen look on his face, for he was frozen. Meanwhile:'ToaKapura1234 had found a stone in these Frozen Wastelands. It was familiar to him, describing the two types of mafia players, but as he dug it out of the ground, he realized that it was much longer than he expected. Was that faint wording at the bottom? Day Four Day Four The Village had had enough. They knew they had the mafia this time. Xaeraz had been pack into a box, stabbed with multiple sharp objects, and telekinetically slammed into the Chattering Corpse Glacier. Maybe he was still alive? NOPE. 'Xaeraz;Mafia;Lynched;Day4 Night Five In a game of mafia where the population could actually restore itself, drastic measures had to be taken. So I called in the mafia. They killed Dual Matrix and made Voxumo truly icy. Matrix;Villager;Killed by mafia;Night 5 Going green, I guess? You know what else was going green? This stream that flows right by MT Zehvor's house. Oh wait, that was just a bunch of green apples. Meanwhile... ToaKapura1234 had brought his stone down to the Post Office to check it out. "Has my mask of translation come in yet?" "Nope", replied Chro, the attendant today. "All I got is a box of eyebrows and a box of skulls, both labeled "Sorry you guys couldn't make it". This time, not only will you be voting on who to kill, but also on whether or not to give ToaKapura1234 his mask! You have until Friday afternoon! Day Six Your precious leader had lived. Now he would get the powers. But no power comes without a price. ToaKapura1234 stabbed his sword into Shadowhawk and ripped. 6 Final Scene It was a grim day indeed. The village had captured my final loyal soldier and they were coming for me. I knew I only had one chance: Mysteryfication. I had done this once before and I came out on a strange island in the present. Now, there may not be much of a present left. At least I could feel that there would not be in a short matter. It was not a hard process this time. Snow and ice already surrounded me. I had no need for despicable light or heat stones. No, I had the staff of ultimate power, so I conjured myself a Coldstone. The cold soon overwhelmed the feeble villagers. They would only be out for a few hours. At that moment, I could feel myself ripping in half.[ As for myself, when I awoke it was much too hot. I appeared to be in some sort of desert...And my staff was gone... -SELFMADE HARDCORE MAFIAAAA As for myself, when I awoke... it was dark...there was a strange sense of the number eight...And my staff was gone... -Valendale True Final Scene The remaining villagers were not so lucky. They awoke to the sound of their friends being crushed by an onslaught of boulders. "Why has this happened?!', screamed one. "BZPower was hacked and most of the topic was deleted. My win condition was met.", came their reply. The brown toa looked rather pleased with himself. "Maybe now I'll go round up those dreaded teammates I used to have. Not sure if they'll help me, but... They might be useful...." It was because of this destruction that villagers would not be seen on this island for what seemed like a trilogy, maybe longer. Rugged wins. Category:Scenes Category:Bionicle Mafia VII: Frozen Wastelands